irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Zik
Zik is an Irken who wields posession of multiple magics and a psychic of dreams. History Zik was born in another dimension as a clone of the Zim that lived there, later taking the claim to be the brother of him as well as the sister of a girl named Miz who was in the same project. It's initial purpose had failed and so Zik was dumped on the street, leaving him to die on his own. He grew up in poverty and secrecy from others, stealing food and clothes from who he could. He soon met a small Irken girl of his age that he had befriended, but this did not last long. He ended up suffering cranial and brain damage after he was caught in a house fire with the girl, after pieces of the house collapsed on him while he tried to rescue the girl, who was consumed in the flames. He had been thrown out of the house and luckily survived, but had a huge memory loss of much of his life, changing him from a timid to a more egoistic person. He miraculously managed himself in the years to come, but gained a reputation for being a thief and a street ruffian on the less secure parts of Irk. He attempted to find himself a job in his later years by becoming a pilot and stealing some ships, and even got himself a temporary position as a Massive driver, but this all failed miserably. After another incident where he had seen his "family" for the first time, he kept wandering by himself for more years until he finally had found Miz. Together, the both of them reunited and headed to where they could make a successful life for themselves, in last resort; Earth. They had met up with their Zim and years of strange occurances and everyday routines kept itself up, Zik discovering more and more about his past beyond the fire incident and his ability to open the "third eye" to his psychic abilities. As he trained and became stronger, he discovered his past incarnations and abilties, and everyone and everything in his life had changed, especially with the adventure into Gensokyo. After a run on with a zombie in an older problem, his right leg had rotted and "died", forcing him to carry a cane to walk. He also has the talent of being a self-taught piano player and engineer, learning how to code. Unfortunately though, he doesn't know how to properly read yet, since he was never taught literacy. He has a York accent. Abilities/Powers He has the ability to manipulate the subconcious and the dreamworld, as well as gaps, coming from one of his first incarnations. He also trained to be able to use spellcards and danmaku, although becoming very physically weak outside of magic. He's very anorexic and cannot fight very well using his body. Weapons His enhanced scythe can conjur more danmaku and slice swiftly, to Zik's advantage. He also uses his sledgehammer to make shockwaves and make a big hit, his seeing-eye hakkeros being to create effective but weaker master sparks, and his cane being able to transform itself into a cannon. Relationships Menami - His girlfriend, recently engaged. Usually around her, and protective. Lurk - Is very iffy with him, usually fighting with. Vex - He doesn't know him that well, but is along the lines of "general dislike for actin smart." Jib - He doesn't mind Jib at all... though they don't talk. Mario - Considers him very close, almost right next to Menami. They're best friends, usually with each other. Zeerk - His worst enemy, mostly because he's trying to hit on Menami most of the time. Zik also considers him to be a rather horrible person. Xisenin - They seem to get along. Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:Irkens Category:"Magic" Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Protagonists